<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Kiss by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806441">One Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Unlimited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Survival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts">Rose Argent (roseargent)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know you can survive me..." </p>
<p>One kiss, low on Mist, as Makenshi let Kaze guide him back onto a bed of cloaks and moss beneath a deep green canopy of ancient trees. </p>
<p>Here, he might be able to breathe normally, for just a moment, without risking too much, but... </p>
<p>He would not be breathing normally, not as Kaze's mouth left his and began its slow descent down. As Kaze's lips met his shoulder, Makenshi snapped his breather back into place and gasped. </p>
<p>It was unfortunate, Makenshi knew, but- </p>
<p>"I can survive you," Kaze confirmed, glancing up then... settling lower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>